Strawberry Cream
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: There was only one way to solve her problems. It was- and always had been- giving her Chrono. So that she could take it all out on him. And that was still how she dealt with her emotions- She just enjoyed doing it in a different way, now. (CR LIME)


_Disclaimer: Suuure I own Chrono Crusade. . . I'm also the Queen of England. (Please note the dripping sarcasm)_

_Author's Note: Hiya!_

_Wow, it's been a long time since I fired up my laptop, yet here I am- typing away on it. And you know why? Because my relatives are here! Wee. . . (sigh) _

_Don't get me wrong, I love them to pieces (some smaller pieces than others, but there ya go)- I'm just not big into the whole visiting thing. It's always the same questions and the same answers and the same requests. . . It gets kind of annoying._

_But anyway._

_Here y'all are- your Spring Break/Easter gift. Some limy Chrono Crusade pointlessness. (Yes, I'm getting a little tired to doing all of those dramatic depressing ones. I think we all need a "smut break". ;))_

_Anyway, this is dedicated to **Spoonerfic**, who mentioned the lack of fluffy-romantic-make-out-ness scenes in the Chrono/Rosette fandom. I hope this provides a temporary rest of your quest. _

_Please enjoy and R&R!_

_**WARNING: LIME. DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ. Also, be on the look out for a bit of OOCness, but that's to be expected since. . . well, come on, Chrono and Rosette just making out? That's really not much like them in the FIRST place, ya know? ;)**_

**x**

**Strawberry Cream **

**x**

Rosette was mad.

Chrono observed quietly from the dark corner of her bedroom- face expressionless - as his Contractor threw a fit, screaming loudly and flinging random objects at the wall. Her green pouches, her gun, her pillow, her Bible. . . Each made a loud smashing sound before sliding to the floor, creating a huge mess.

"That- that miserable old bat!" the young woman screeched, panting laboriously after having chucked the last of her dictionaries at the stone target, "I didn't do anything wrong this time! I didn't! Why am I ALWAYS blamed!"

Her devil didn't respond when she turned to face him; only continued to watch patiently. Clasping his hands together behind his back, he nodded his head to show that he was listening. So she continued, knowing he was on her side.

"I mean, to just ASSUME it was all my fault? Can we say UNFAIR! I really didn't do anything! I wasn't even there! How could she take away my driving privileges for a month?" Her whining was growing quiet now, voice husky from overuse and laced with warnings of oncoming tears of frustration. "NOW how are we gonna get around?"

The boy shrugged, looking sympathetic. But that wasn't much of an answer. Sighing, Rosette flopped backwards- sprawling over the mussed bed.

". . ."

". . ."

A state of semi-silence fell- the only sounds the girl's heavy breathing and the creaking of her mattress' springs.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Her chest fell up and down slowly, to the beat of the pocket watch's ticking.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Her leisurely gaze slid fluidly over to him, blue pools half-lidded and full of warning. Chrono's hand clenched instinctively; heart speeding up, excitement welling within him. Did she want . . . ? It looked that way. . .

He cocked his head. She glared.

Yes.

Reaching behind his back and grabbing hold of his thick braid, the devil's fingers trailed down the smooth plait until they found the silk ribbon. Tugging it out unceremoniously, he gave himself a light shake to untangle the violet sheet. Taking three soundless steps foreword; pealing off his coat and dropping it next to the bed as he went; he crouched beside Rosette and covered her hand with his own.

She glanced up once more, sapphire orbs glazed and red and full of building tension.

". . ."

". . ."

Their eyes met, secretly scanning the other's face: Rosette's flushed and needy, Chrono's solemn and questioning. The girl groaned desperately in reply, wriggling once.

"Please. . ."

He grinned slightly, canines peaking out. That was all he needed.

A moment later their lips touched, timid yet strong; parted slightly, encouraging the other to make the next move. Rosette pulled her hand away from the demon's, instead lacing it in his long, long hair with her other. More, more, more- her silent command. Bottled irritation began to seep into the embrace, fueled by lust, sorrow, and unspoken love. Chrono allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed, balancing his weight on his hands and knees; leaning over his tamer.

If more was what she wanted, then it would be 'more' he would give.

The kiss continued, deepening as he ran his talons down her sides, making her squirm. In rebuke she wrapped her legs around his hips, squeezing him tightly- almost forcing all of the air out of him. Naughty boy, trying to take control. . . She was in charge and he understood that- knew better than the question her authority.

Whimpering for forgiveness, Chrono carefully lowered himself, submitting- landing back first upon the bed. Rosette was taking over- and she was enjoying every minute of it. There was a feeling of raw power behind this, after all- and power was something she adored. Be it in guns, bullets, magic. . . or simply in her ability to totally dominate her demonic partner. An indescribable sensation coursed through her veins when she realized that she was in complete control of one of the world's most powerful devils. A humbling fact to most. _Most_, being key.

She liked to exploit her ascendancy.

But he didn't care. That's what he had come to expect- had come to enjoy. He moaned softly into the fierce embrace, feeling her fingers skim over his body- her skilled digits deftly loosening his cuffs and collar. She nipped the tip of his tongue when it soundlessly asked for entrance.

But entrance it was granted.

Strawberries. She always, always, always tasted like strawberries. Sometimes bitter, sometimes sweet- but forever the same tang. Even when so angry that the only thing she could do was yank his bangs foreword until their mouths crashed- even when he was feeling so melancholy that she had to consciously try to cheer him up- and every time in between, from total contentment to raging inferno of hatred.

He loved strawberries. They reminded him of better days, of long afternoons, of the timeless children's games he'd taught to the innocents who had interrupted his premature burial. Red fruit, red skies, red heat, red lips. . .

Cream. He always, always, always tasted like cream. Smooth and silky with just the right amount of milky sugar. A hint of innocent vanilla, too- a dash of spicy cinnamon. Filling her completely with warmth and joy and a soothing thickness that fogged her senses and rationality. Home. Cream reminded her of the comforts of home. Her home. Her demon. And whenever she was particularly enraged or unbelievably down or about to cry her eyes out there was only one way to solve her problems. It was- and always had been- giving her Chrono.

So that she could take it all out on him.

And that was _still_ how she dealt with her emotions. She just enjoyed doing it in a different way, now.

Running her sharp nails quickly down his stomach, Rosette began massaging her way back up to his throat; trailing her fingertips under his sensitive chin and around his pointed ears. He purred, nuzzling her cheek as she began to kiss her way down his neck, swathing a path with her moist tongue. His fangs met her upper shoulder, near the source of her pulse. She hissed in pleasure, eyes jamming shut.

". . ." After a moment, Chrono frowned; removing his teeth and tenderly licking away the metallic tasting droplets that oozed to the surface of her pale skin. That would leave another mark. . . dammit. He always forgot the no biting rule. . .

Looking up into Rosette's eyes, he pouted to show his overwhelming guilt. She smiled, skimming her knuckles lightly over his noggin to show that she forgave him. Her collar would cover it, after all. No harm done.

But they might want to stop in case some harm _did _occur. . .

Blowing out her cheeks, Rosette opened her arms wide and embraced her devil, cuddling into his warmth. He recognized the signal instantly. And as always, he had to push down his mild disappointment.

"Feeling better?" he asked quietly, warm breath tickling her ear. She flushed a bit and nodded, burying her face in the nape of his neck. "Good."

With that, he returned the hug- snuggling close to his precious Contractor as they both fell into a light sleep.

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Rosette! Please, Rosette- wait up!"

"Hm?" The sister paused in the midst of closing her bedroom door, beaming cheerfully as she spun around. "Oh! Azmaria! Hi!" She waved back to the excited girl, leaning against the hallway wall and waiting for her young apprentice to catch up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," the apostle replied sweetly, a concerned expression accompanying her smile. "But I just heard that you lost your driving privileges again! I'm really sorry."

To the younger girl's utmost shock, the nun's grin only widened. "Yes, well. . . it bites, but I'll find some other way to get around! No point dwelling on things, you know?"

"Wh. . . ? I mean- yes! Yes, that's right! I'm glad you're looking on the positive side!" Azmaria chirped in delighted surprise, reaching into the paper bag she was carrying. "Anyway, I was in town, and since I thought that you might be a little depressed after receiving your punishment, I decided to pick you up a treat!" Wearing a beam very similar to Rosette's, Azmaria pulled out a cute, six-piece box of chocolate. The elder female did a small double take at the appearance of the candy, accepting the present with a certain degree of shock. Az giggled; amused by her expression. "It's your favorite, too- the kind with strawberry cream inside. I hope you enjoy them!"

". . . Strawberry cream?" A full-blown smirk blossomed without warning on the exorcist's pretty pink face, again startling the now very confused apostle. "Enjoy them, eh? I think I will. . . thank you, Azzy. I really appreciate it." Turning on her heal, the blonde began to march towards her room once more, causing the silver-locked beauty of cock her head in bewilderment.

"Rosette? Didn't you just come out of there? The dinner bell is ringing! What are you-?"

"I just forgot something," she assured the younger girl smoothly, only opening the door enough to slip inside. "You go on ahead without me. It might take me a while to find it. . . thanks again for the chocolates!"

Without another word, the lock clicked into place- leaving the younger of the pair standing outside, alone and bewildered.

Blink blink.

". . ." An unexpectedly sly grin suddenly tugged on the corners of her lips, a soft laugh escaping her. "Hmm. . ." she mused softly, fixing her dress with another giggle. "I'll have to warn Father Remington. . . that confessions will be interesting tomorrow."

That said, she happily skipped off to supper.


End file.
